It's Never Too Late
by Tam71
Summary: It's never too late to tell someone how you feel, no matter what has happened. SkySyd
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, this is just for fun

A/N: Rated T at the moment, may go up. May need tissues for this one ifit works out how I want it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's Never Too Late**

Prologue

The battle was not going well. This new monster was too strong. Time and time again he'd taken the rangers down. Regrouping, they faced him yet again, weapons ready. They attacked together, five working as one in perfect unison. It wasn't enough. The five of them were scattered, all de-morphing as they hit the ground.

"Ha Rangers, you will never beat me," yelled the monster in triumph. All five rangers struggled to stand before him. "What do we do now Jack?" Bridge asked their leader, despair in his voice. Before Jack could answer it happened.

The monster aimed his weapon at Z, "Today, I pick yellow," he hissed as he fired at her and then disappeared. "NO!" shouted Syd, who was stood next to Z. The rest of the team watched in horror as Syd dove in front of Z and took the hit full in her chest.

Sky felt like everything had gone into slow motion as he ran towards the pink ranger as she started to fall towards the ground. He caught her in his arms. Looking down, he saw her lifeless eyes staring up at him. "SYD, NOOOOO," he screamed.


	2. Ch 1 Living the Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, this is all just for fun.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. The next four chapters will be fairly short, about the same length as this one, and then they will start to get longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – **Living the Nightmare**

"SYD NOOOO!" Sky shot sharply upright in bed, breathing hard, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. His body shuddered in shock at the vivid pictures he still carried in is head.

He buried his head in his hands, trying to block out the images when the truth hit him so hard he gasped in shock. It had been no nightmare, but a replay in his mind of what had happened the previous day. Syd was really gone. The blast she had taken for Z had killed her instantly.

Pain ripped through his chest as he remembered catching her as she fell, her eyes, lifeless as they gazed up at him seeing nothing, the sparkle that had always been there extinguished forever. He had refused to believe she'd gone, begging her to wake up, to come back, to say something, pleaded with her not to leave him. Then realisation had set in, she wasn't going to wake up, not ever again.

Sky raised his head from his hands, his face a mask of agony as he remembered ever so gently closing her eyes with his fingers, dimly aware of Z sobbing behind him. He'd started to shake and then buried his face in Syd's hair as he'd rocked back and forth as grief and an overwhelming sense of loss had overcome him.

Getting out of bed, he walked over to the window, staring out at the stars in the night sky. Glancing over towards Bridge's side of the room he noticed that the green ranger was missing. Probably down in the infirmary with Z, he thought, recollecting how Z had been sedated after becoming hysterical once she realised the awful truth. That Syd was dead. Dead after taking a hit that had been meant for her.

Gazing once more out of the window, a single tear trailed down his face, "Why Syd?" he whispered brokenly out to the night, "Why did you do it?" But deep inside of him, he knew why, because that was the kind of person Sydney Drew had been. She'd taken enough hits for him in the past, for all of them without a second thought. But this had been one hit too many.

It had taken Jack and Cruger to carefully prise Syd from his arms. Kat had taken care of Z after sedating her and Bridge had guided him to the jeep. After that everything became a blur. He couldn't remember getting back to the base or getting into bed.

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window, as a fresh wave of agony of losing Syd overcame him. He felt as though he were being torn apart inside. So many things left unsaid, so much he'd wanted to tell her and now it was too late. Was it only yesterday morning that she had laughingly teased him about his choice of reading material? A sob tore out of him as he realised she would never tease him again. No more would he see her beautiful eyes light up with joy when something made her happy.

Tears ran unchecked as he slowly slid to the floor, hugging his knees as his heart broke with grief.

tbc.


	3. Ch 2 Disbelief

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, this is all just for fun.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Chapters will start to get a bit longer after chapter 4. At the moment I'm dealing with the reactions of the remaining rangers separately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – **Disbelief**

Bridge sat on a chair next to Z's bed, watching the yellow ranger sleep, an air of disbelief and denial surrounding him. Events of yesterday kept running through his mind. Was there anything they could have done differently? Something that would have meant that Syd wouldn't have died, that she would be safe, here back at base with the rest of them now. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about her. Syd had been his first friend when they'd joined SPD at the same time. Over the years they had become so close it was as if they had been brother and sister. Always the two of them tormenting Sky when the three had been teamed up together.

Syd had been his confidante. The person he'd gone too when he needed to talk, when he was upset she had always been there for him, changing any plans she may have without a second thought. Who was he going to turn to now she was gone? The tears spilled over, silently running down his face as he grabbed Z's hand needing to feel contact with someone as his heart filled with the loss of the girl who had been like his sister.

His senses were becoming filled with the sorrow and grief that was present throughout the base, and he had a headache from all the distressed vibes he could feel everywhere. That was to be expected, he closed his eyes in sorrow, Syd had been popular with everybody, so full of life, that her vitality had infected everyone she had come into contact with, it was always hard to remain miserable when Syd wasaround.

Bridge wasn't sure what the hardest thing he'd had to do was yesterday. He'd been strong and taken care of Sky when he had gone to pieces after he realised that Syd lay dead in his arms, but after they'd got back to base, he and Jack had accompanied Commander Cruger when he had informed Syd's parents of the news that their daughter had been killed. He hoped he would never have to witness the kind of devastation he'd seen in their faces again. No parent should ever outlive their child, he thought sadly, remembering the outpouring of grief that had followed.

He released Z's hand and walked over to the window, his thoughts turning to Sky. How was he going to get through this? Would he be able to get through it?. That was one thing about being psychic, he knew exactly what Sky had felt for Syd, but the blue ranger had never acted on those feelings. Bridge wasn't sure if Sky would recover from this. Losing the two people he loved the most, both gone in the line of duty. First his father and now Syd. He shivered in pain when he relived in his mind Sky rocking, his face buried in Syd's hair, as he held her tight as if he could push some of his own life force into the pink ranger, the agony in his voice as he'd pleaded with her not to leave him.

Sighing heavily, he turned and went back to Z. Still sleeping due to the sedative she'd been given. When she had realised that Syd had died instead of her, she had become hysterical, one of her best friends gone for ever, to save her life. How would Z cope with that? he wondered in concern. Sitting back down, he retook her hand. All he wanted to do now was curl up, shut everything and everyone out. But he knew that both he and Jack were going to have to be stronger than ever. Their remaining team mates were going to need them, and there was still Syd's murderer out there to bring in.

His face set with determination and anger at the last thought. He owed it to Syd to play his part in bringing that bastard down.

tbc


	4. Ch 3 Numb

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, this is all just for fun.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Syd is definitely dead (sorry Kristen4), this story deals with the aftermath, regrets, and who finally brings her killer to justice.

I'm not overly happy with this chapter but the more I try the worse it gets so I'm leaving it at this. Next chap will obviously be Z's feelings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – **Numb**

Jack walked into the dimly lit infirmary and saw Bridge sat by Z's bed, holding her hand, his head drooping slightly before he quickly jerked it back up again. Quietly he walked over and placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder saying softly, "Hey Bridge, go get some rest. I'll sit with Z."

Bridge looked up and replied in an equally as soft voice, "Are you sure? I really ought to go and check on Sky before I think about getting any sleep, that's if I could sleep anyway, I mean with everything that's happened I'm not sure I'll sleep, but…." Jack interrupted before Bridge could carry on. "I'm sure Bridge, now go check Sky."

The green ranger left the infirmary with a whispered "thanks Jack," and headed off to his and Sky's quarters. Jack sat on the chair recently vacated by Bridge and took Z's hand. "Hey little Sis," he whispered fondly. He shuddered as he recalled the fear he'd felt when he thought she was going to be hit, and then the horror as he saw Syd step in front of Z and take it for her. A blur of blue had flown past his eyes as Sky had run to catch Syd.

He had moved over to where Sky was on his knees, cradling Syd in his arms, listening to the agony in the blue ranger's voice as sky begged her not to leave him, and he knew. He knew without looking at her, that the heart and soul of their team, the one that had always held them together was gone.

Jack looked at Z as she slept, thankful that at least she was still here with them as tears for their pink ranger welled in his eyes. Drifting back into his memories of earlier he remembered watching Sky gently closing Syd's eyes, he had had to fight the tears then, watching their blue giant do something so poignant. Then Z had become hysterical, screaming as she realised the truth when Sky had started to rock back and forth with Syd in his arms.

At some point Cruger and Kat had arrived. Kat had gone to Z and Cruger had come to him and Sky. In an unspoken agreement both of them had bent down and gently prised Syd from Sky's arms. At first Sky had resisted, looking up at them, as he had held onto Syd. Jack would never forget that look for as long as he lived, the grief in Sky's face had been terrible to see.

As for the meeting with Syd's parents that he'd gone to with Cruger and Bridge to inform them of their daughter's death, no not going there he thought blocking it from his mind.

A moan from the bed brought him back to the present. Z's eyes were flickering and her head rolling from side to side. Her eyes then opened and looked at him in confusion. "Jack, what are you doing here?" then realisation dawned in her eyes. "Oh God, Syd!" she cried. Jack leant forward and took her in his arms as she started to sob. "It's ok Z, I'm here for you," he gently whispered in her ear. As he rubbed her back in comfort he wondered how the hell they were all going to get through this, or even if they would get through it.

tbc


	5. Ch 4 Guilt

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, this is all just for fun.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

A/N: This is the last of the seperatefeelings of each ranger. Here'sare Z's feelings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – **Guilt**

Images were flicking through her mind as she started to wake. Syd stepping in front of her, then Syd falling and finally Sky catching Syd. Her eyes snapped open and Z found herself staring into Jack's worried face. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Z was feeling confused. Why was he sat beside her bed looking so worried? "Oh God, Syd!" she cried as the memories crashed into her muddled mind, clearing it instantly.

She started to cry and felt Jack take her in his arms, rubbing her back, speaking some words that she couldn't really hear.

"It should have been me," she cried into Jack's chest. "It should have been me, not Syd."

"Don't do this Z," murmured Jack sadly. She pulled away from him and shouted, "IT SHOULD BE ME THAT'S DEAD JACK, NOT SYD," fresh tears ran down her face, "Why?" she wailed, "Why did she do it Jack?"

"I don't know why Z," he said quietly, "you know what she was like, if she could take a hit for any of us to spare us pain, she would."

Z laid back down and Jack tried to take her hand again but she snatched it away, "Please Jack, I want to be by myself for a while." Z said in a flat voice.

"I don't think you should be alone at the moment Z," he patiently said. "JUST GO, LEAVE ME ALONE," she yelled and then turned her head away from him, her face still wet with tears that refused to stop falling.

Jack didn't say any more. He stood, paused for a moment and then leant forward and gently kissed her forehead before leaving her alone as she wished.

Once Z heard the door close behind him she let out the breath she had been holding. She let herself remember what had happened, welcomed the pain that the memories gave her. Z wanted to hurt, willingly she gave herself up to the memories as she saw once more the monster pointing his weapon at her. It was as if she was an onlooker watching all that had happened earlier, she could see herself right in front of her eyes and the rest of the team either side of her. Z watched as the weapon was fired, saw Syd step in front of her and flinched as the blast hit her friend.

Relentlessly she let the memory continue, wanting to punish herself because she was still alive and Syd was not. Sky ran into her line of sight. Where did he appear from? Z wondered as she watched him catch Syd and sink to the ground with her in his arms.

Sky was talking to Syd but she couldn't hear him. Z saw herself start to sob quietly as she saw him do something to Syd's face with his fingers. Then she heard screaming and realised it was coming from her as she and the Z in her memory merged into one, watching Sky rock back and forth, his face buried in Syd's golden hair.

Z came out of the memory feeling dead inside. She could not remember anything after that until she woke up and saw Jack by her side.

"It's my fault," she whispered to herself in horror, "my fault that Syd's gone, I as good as killed her," and she buried her face in her pillow, guilt for the death of her friend consuming her.

tbc


	6. Ch 5 Falling Apart

Sorry this has taken so long to update:( but its the summer holidays now so I should have more time to write :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, this is all just for fun.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – **Falling Apart**

Bridge headed towards his room feeling physically and emotionally drained. His head was thumping in pain from all the emotions he could feel throughout the base. All he wanted to do was try to sleep, but he was sure that was going to be impossible. First he needed to check on Sky, hoping that his best friend was still asleep he entered their room and stopped at the sight that met his eyes in the moonlit room.

Sky was sat on the floor, his head buried in his knees which had his arms wrapped around them. He was shaking violently. The moonlight was cascading down on him causing an eerie pool of light to glimmer around his body. What Bridge saw before him sent shivers down his spine. Sky had always been the strong one of the team, and to see him like this made Bridge's heart ache for his best friend.

Bridge went over and sat next to Sky. Placing a hand on his shaking shoulder, he gently said, "Sky, it's me, talk to me buddy."

Sky raised his head, "Bridge?" he queried, "I'm right here Sky," came the reassuring voice of the green ranger.

"I dreamt about her Bridge," he whispered, "dreamt that she was killed. Then I woke up and realised it was no dream but the truth." Sky's voice broke, "She's really gone hasn't she?"

Bridge closed his eyes in pain at the heartbreak in Sky's voice, "Yes Sky, she's really gone," he answered sadly. There was no point in asking Sky how he was doing, Bridge could see quite clearly that Sky was barely coping, and he felt so helpless. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do that would make everything alright again. Their lives were forever changed by the events that had happened.

Giving into the pain and grief he was feeling he sat down next to Sky, leaning back against the wall,. Silence fell, both of them lost in their own personal memories of Syd, and there the two of them remained until dawn broke over a new day.

--------------

Z walked out of the infirmary after being released and headed towards the recreation room, where she was sure she would find the others. Sure enough all three of them were in there sat down in silence.

Sky looked up at Z as she walked in and anger so strong filled him as he saw her walking towards them. It was her fault Syd was dead. He jumped up and started to stride from the room throwing her a look that if looks could kill Z would have died on the spot.

Z looked after him in confusion. What had that look been for? "Sky?" she called after him, he didn't stop or turn around, "SKY!" she shouted. Jack and Bridge look towards her at the sound of her shout. Sky stopped but didn't turn around.

Z walked towards Sky suddenly a little uncertain of what to say, "Sky, what is it?" she asked him and rested her hand gently on his back certainly not prepared for what happened next.

Sky violently twisted his body away from her hand and turned around to look at her, his face so filled with hate that she took a step back.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever lay a finger on me again Delgado," he hissed viciously at the confused yellow ranger.

Jack and Bridge came to their feet instantly both of them sensing trouble from the tone of Sky's voice and stood behind Z. "Sky what have I done?" Z's voice wavered as she asked him.

"It should have been you not Syd, she should be standing here right now in front of me, but no, its you and I hate you for that," he spat at her.

Z went white at his words and Jack chose to step in deciding enough was enough, Sky had gone too far. "Sky that's enough, it's not Z's fault, save your hate for the bastard that did this to Syd."

Sky threw a look at Jack filled with loathing and then spun and stalked from the room. Z started to weep quietly in Bridge's arms. Jack looked at them both and then at the door that Sky had just left through. He took a deep breath and walked after Sky. This couldn't go on, the team was already beginning to fall apart after Syd's death and it was up to him to try and pull them back together. He reached Sky's room and pensively entered, finding the blue ranger had thrown himself down on the bed, an angry expression on his face.

"Sky…." Jack began, but was interrupted. "Save it Landors, I don't want to hear it," Sky snarled. Ok, Jack thought, this is going to be tough. He went and sat on Bridge's bed, "Sky you can't do this, now, more than ever, we need to be a team, we need to bring him to justice, for Syd."

Sky sat up on his bed and looked over at Jack, "Oh don't worry I'll help bring him in, but after that I'm outta here."

Jack gasped in shock at Sky's words, surely that couldn't mean what he thought it meant, "you'll leave SPD," Sky nodded decisively, "but it's your life Sky, you've always been about SPD and nothing else."

Shoulders slumping dejectedly, Sky admitted, "that all changed the minute Syd died Jack, I can't stay here without her."

Realisation struck Jack at that moment. Sky had loved Syd more than just as friends. No wonder he was so angry. He made a decision, something that he thought may help or it may not, but he knew at that moment that Sky would be the right person to do this and not him.

"Listen Sky," he began tentatively, "Cruger asked me as the leader of the team to do the eulogy at Syd's funeral, you know what kind of person she was and all that. I don't think I'm the right person, I think you would be, because you knew her so much better than I did and for so much longer," Sky looked up at him, face pale, "Will you do it?" the red ranger asked.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Sky nodded his head but said nothing. Jack stood up and sympathetically placed his hand on his shoulder also saying nothing. He then left the room, realising he had got nowhere with the situation between Sky and Z but knowing that now wasn't the time. Walking back to the common room he found Bridge and Z sat on the couch staring at what he didn't know. When Bridge saw him he jumped up and asked, "how is he?" Z raised her head but remained sat down.

"He's a mess," Jack decided not to say anything about Sky leaving SPD, that was up to Sky to tell everyone. "I just never realised," he said sadly.

"Realised what?" asked Z curiously.

Jack looked her in the eye, "I never realised that he loved Syd the way he does."


End file.
